Coolieza
Coolieza, called in the Japanese version, is the EX-Fusion of Frieza and Cooler. Appearance Coolieza has the appearance of Frieza in Cooler's fifth form, due to being a fusion with fifth form Cooler. Coolieza wears a Metamo-Ring on his left arm. Personality As a fusion of the tyrannical Frieza and the ruthless Cooler, Coolieza is clearly bound to be just as vicious as his fusees. He most likely possesses a strong hatred of the Saiyans, just as Frieza does. According to his profile, the brothers' pride and cruelty have been beefed up along with their power indicating he is more prideful and cruel than either fusee. Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball Fusions In Dragon Ball Fusions, Coolieza may be encountered as an enemy NPC in certain time hole battles and does not appear in the main story. Cooler and Frieza can perform EX-Fusion once they have been recruited by Tekka's Team. Cooler can be recruited by completing Sub-Event: "Frieza Clan Saga: Brotherly Love", however, Frieza can only be recruited after defeating Great Ape Pinich which unlocks Sub-Event: "The Return of F" which makes Frieza scoutable once it is completed, allowing Tekka's Team to recruit him by KOing him in battle with a Zenkai Attack. After both are unlocked there are a few requirements for Frieza and Cooler to fuse. They both must learn S Hi-Speed Earth Breaker and the Super Alien title must be unlocked which can be done by completing Training: "Yellow Energy 2" which is received after Tekka's Team has collected 1000 units of Yellow Energy. Once these requirements are met, Coolieza can perform EX-Fusion for the costs 60 Purple Energy. Once they EX-Fusion for the first time, they can subsequently fuse for free. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Power Up' *'Earth Breaker' - A Ki Slash capable of cutting large fissures in the ground. Appears as a Special Move that can be acquired from both Frieza and Cooler in ''Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Hi-Speed Earth Breaker' - A stronger version of Earth Breaker used by both Frieza and Cooler in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'S Hi-Speed Earth Breaker' - An stronger version of Earth Breaker that is even stronger than Hi-Speed Earth Breaker. This technique must be learned by both Cooler and Frieza as part of the requirement for them to EX-Fusion into Coolieza. *'Psychokinesis' - A technique where the user uses Telekinesis to hurl rocks at the opponent. Acquired from Frieza it appears as one of Coolieza's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Monster Throw' - A rush technique originally used by Zarbon which can be learned and used by Cooler. Acquired from Cooler it appears as one of Coolieza's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Destructo-Disc' *'Death Beam' - A deadly finger beam technique used by both Cooler and Frieza. Acquired from Cooler and Frieza it appears as one of Coolieza's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Death Ball' - An energy sphere technique used by both Frieza and Cooler that is capable of destroying planets. **'Full Power Death Ball' - A stronger version of the Death Ball used by Frieza. Acquired from Frieza it appears as one of Coolieza's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Supernova' - A large sun-like Death Ball used by both Frieza and Cooler. Acquired from Cooler and Frieza it appears as one of Coolieza's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions ''and is Coolieza's special move in ''Dokkan Battle. *'Taunt EX' - Inflicts Rage status on an opponent by mocking them in order to draw the enemy's attention and force them to attack the user. Coolieza's Special Skill which requires no ki but can only be used once per battle. *'Attack Genius' - Deals 10% more damage. One of Coolieza's passive Skills. *'Proud Victor' - If below 10% health, damage is nullified by 90%. One of Coolieza's passive Skills. *'Royalty' - Stat boost when facing lower level enemies. One of Coolieza's passive Skills. Forms Fourth Transformation Upon fusion, Coolieza appears in his race's super-evolved fourth transformation. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actor *Japanese: Ryūsei Nakao Trivia *Coolieza is one of four fusion characters who does not have a dual voice, the only others being Fused Zamasu, Barlot, and Kibito Kai, as both Frieza and Cooler are voiced by Ryūsei Nakao. **However this trait is actually common for EX-Fusions which tend to only inherit the voice of one fusee. Gallery Card 1008650 character.png|Coolieza Fooler_dokkan_battle.png|Coolieza in Dokkan Battle Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Frieza's race Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Princes Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Mutants